Nostalgia? –When Izaya Sick, what would shizuo do? –
by tiwiizqitama
Summary: Shizuo seorang penagih utang (rentenir)sekaligus pemilik bar terbesar di Ikebukuro merasa hari-harinya amat membosankan. Uang mengalir dengan mudah. Musuh kalah dengan mudah. Pekerjaan dilakukan dengan mudah. Hari-harinya terasa sangat biasa saja. Sudah seminggu 'Mainannya' tidak datang dan itulah penyebab kebosanan nya yang paling menyebalkan plus menyiksa.


Title : Nostalgia? –_When Izaya Sick, what would shizuo do? –_

Pairing : SHIZUOxIZAYA

Genre : Romance

Rated : M For Mature

Summary :

Shizuo seorang penagih utang (_rentenir_)sekaligus pemilik bar terbesar di _Ikebukuro_ merasa hari-harinya amat membosankan. Uang mengalir dengan mudah. Musuh kalah dengan mudah. Pekerjaan dilakukan dengan mudah. Hari-harinya terasa sangat biasa saja. Sudah seminggu **'Mainannya'** tidak datang dan itulah penyebab kebosanan nya yang paling menyebalkan plus menyiksa. So. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia datangi saja kekasihnya itu.

Asap rokok mengepul memenuhi ruangan gelap dan hanya di terangi lampu-lampu yang terpantul dari jendela besar yang memperlihatkan keadaan kota. Lantai empat sebuah apartemen mewah yang ditempati sesosok pria pirang tinggi yang sedang menikmati rokoknya sebagai pelampiasan kebosanan yang menjengkelkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Holly shit Izaya, kemana kau pergi" geram pemuda itu sambil meremas puntung rokok di tangannya dan membuangnya ke asbak di hadapannya.

Shizuo-pria pemilik apartemen ini membanting dirinya di atas sofa. Membaringkan diri dengan melipat kedua tanggannya yang ia jadikan bantal. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas. Menerawang. Mencari celah untuk berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Shizuo menghela nafas berat yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan. Beberapa hari ini. Ah tidak tepatnya sudah seminggu ini sang mainan alias teman kejar-kejarannya tidak muncul. Biasanya ada yang selalu mengganggunya. Biasanya ada yang selalu menjahilinya atau bahkan biasanya ada yang bisa ia kejar tanpa mudah ditangkap. Dan kalaupun tertangkap pasti berakhir dengan errr adegan lemon.

"Gah, aku bosan" geramnya lagi sambil mengacak surainya kasar.

_**Trit! Trit! Trit!**_

Handphone Shizuo berbunyi. Shizuo melihat layar handphone nya malas. Semakin malas saat ia melihat nama orang yang tertera di layarnya.

"Hn, apa?" ucap Shizuo tanpa embel-embel hallo atau pembuka lainnya.

"Ah? Shibuya?" tutur Shizuo menjawab perkataan orang di telponnya.

"Ha ah baiklah." Shizuo membuang napas malas.

"Besok pagi. Jam delapan?... Yayaya." Lanjutnya dengan tampang malas.

_**Click! **_

Shizuo menutup telponnya.

"Ha ah. Tom kenapa harus shibuya sih? Aku benar-benar malas saat ini" lirih Shizuo sambil memandangi handphonenya. Ya. Tom salah satu rekan bisnisnya menyuruhnya bangun sangat pagi di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari liburnya untuk pergi ke shibuya mendatangi beberapa perusahaan yang berhutang pada mereka.

"Ha ah, menyebalkan" tuturnya frustasi. Disaat ia seharusnya menikmati liburannya. Pekerjaan malah menumpuk.

Pagi yang cerah di ikebukuro. Pria berrambut coklat gimbal dengan jas biru yang senada dengan celana bahan panjangnya sedang duduk menikmati secangkir kopi di bangku halte bus. Menunggu rekannya yang semalam ia telpon. Taklama akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Tom bangkit dan menyodorkan kopi satunya yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"gezz, Apa yang membuat mu terlambat. Dan hey apa-apaan wajah malas itu?" ucap Tom sembari menyentuh kening Shizuo. Takut kalau teman body guard nya demam atau semacamnya.

"Ha ah cepat berangkat. Aku sedang tak ada mood" jawab Shizuo sambil menepis tangan Tom di keningnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Tom menghentikan bus yang lewat di halte itu dan menaikinya tepat saat pintu otomatis bus terbuka di ekori Shizuo.

"Jadi perusahaan macam apa kali ini?" tanya Shizuo malas.

"Hanya perusaan jasa biasa" balas Tom tak menatap si penanya. Karena si penanya pun tak menatapnya. Shizuo hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Begitupun Tom.

"Jadi? Kali ini apa?" ucap Tom sambil menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah Shizuo tanpa mengalihkan arah pandang kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya bocah yang sedang kesal karena mainannya hilang" jawab Shizuo _Mengingatkan._ Yah setiap ia bad mood karena Izaya semua orang pasti memanggilnya _**'bocah yang kesal karena mainannya hilang'.**_

"Ha Ah. Kenapa tak kau datangi saja ke rumahnya" balas Tom tak habis pikir akan kebodohan temannya ini.

"Aigo. Aku tak punya alasan untuk mendatanginya"Shizuo menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya frustasi.

"Kau. Berhentilah gengsi." ucap Tom enteng.

"Aigo" shizuo membenarkan ucapan Tom.

Matahari sudah naik ke permukaan pertanda hari semakin siang. Dua pria dimana seorang berrambut gimbal coklat, berjas biru yang senada dengan celananya. Dan yang satu lagi memakai baju bartendernya dengan kemeja putih bergaris-garis kream dan rompi berwarna hitam senada dengan celana dan sepatunya barusaja keluar dari sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar dimana di belakang mereka beerdua beberapa pegawai masih berteriak-teriak memohon pada mereka untuk memberi mereka pinjaman lagi.

"Tuan, ku mohon tuan.. tuan,, ayolah tuan" suara pegawai di belakang Tom dan Shizuo.

Kesal. Shizuo yang bad mood makin kesal karena orang yang mengejarnya dan Tom ini sedari tadi memaksa untuk meminta pinjaman uang lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya. Padahal yang lalu saja belum dibayar.

Alhasil.

_**Brakk! Srekk! Gedebukk!**_

Shizuo menendang, membanting dan melempar orang tadi ke arah perusahaannya. Tom hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah biasa dengan kelakuan temannya ini.

Yah Tom dan Shizuo walaupun kemana-mana selalu jalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum dan tinggal di apartemen kelas menengah. Keduanya adalah rentenir terkaya dan terkuat di jepang. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kekuatan shizuo yang mendapat julukan _**monster ikebukuro**_ itu. Dan dengan Shizuo di sisi Tom yang notabenya adalah pengusaha kaya raya nan cerdik. Mereka berdua jadi kombinasi pengendali keuangan terhebat yang pernah ada di jepang.

"Gezz" geram Shizuo kesal.

"Sudahlah. Kau sekarang harus ke shinjuku kan" ucap Tom datar dengan kedua tangan disaku celananya dan kacamata hitam yang memantulkan cahaya mataharinya.

"Hn" jawab Shizuo. Shizuo melangkah menuju jalan. Menghentikan taksi dan pergi begitusaja. Sementara tom hanya terkikik pelan.

"Baru seminggu dan kau sudah sangat merindukan kekasihmu huh? hahahahaha" Tom menggila. Eh tunggu? Kekasih? Hell. Jadi Shizuo Izaya adalah kekasih?.

"Ohoho aku lupa" Tom segera berhenti dari tawanya.

"Kalian belum resmi" lanjutnya sing a song. Hah?. Belum resmi?. Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian...

" Haahahahaha"Tom kembali tertawa penuh makna tersirat didalamnya dengan kedua tangan masih di saku celan. Jelas saja dia tertawa. Terakhir sebulan yang lalu ia membuat dua pria itu berciuman di restoran simon dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan pastinya berhasil membuat keduanya saling menyatakan cinta. Tapi sayang sekali keesokan harinya mereka menyangkal telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. _They are too naive._

Tom langsung berjalan memasuki taksi yang pintunya terbuka. Penumpang yang menghentikan taksi tadi mendumel kesal karena taksinya di serobot tom. Hell orang macam apa kau tom. Tak sopan.

Izaya mengumam pelan. Seminggu ini ia tak kemana-mana. MAIRU dan Kururi kedua adik kembarnya mengurungnya di apartemennya sendiri lantaran kesehatan si informan kurus itu yang semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari.

"Ne, mairu. Aku harus kembali bekerja" hari ini entah sudah berapa kali Izaya mengucapkan protesnya itu pada kedua adiknya yang ada dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mengunci si maniak manusia itu di ruangan yang itu-itu saja selama satu minggu lebih ini.

"Iza-nii harus menambah berat badan mu dulu dan memulihkan tubuh mu yang makin lemah itu dulu" jawab Mairu dari sebrang pintu. Ha-ah. Percuma kedua adiknya takan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tok!tok!tok!

Ketukan pintu yang membuat mairu dan kururi beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Aneh. Jarang ada yang mengunjungi kakaknya. Siapa tamu yang datang untuk Izaya?. Mengingat hampir semua orang sangat membenci Izaya karena ulah keinformanannya itu yang kerap kali membuat masalah untuk orang-orang.

"Aku datang" teriak Mairu. Kururi hanya mengekor dibelakang kembarannya itu.

"Hn? Siapa yang bertamu?" Izaya mengangkat alisnya tapi kemudian sepersekian detik berikutnya ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Mairu dan Kururi agak kaget melihan orang yang bertamu ke apartemen kakaknya. Tak jauh beda dengan orang yang bertamu.

"Heh bocah kembar. Mana Izaya?" seru Shizuo datar tapi terdengar nada meremehkan disana. Jelas saja kedua bocah kembar yang maksudnya adalah Mairu dan Kururi jadi kesal.

"Iza-nii sedang dalam masa pemulihan jangan ganggu" jawab Mairu penuh kekesalan.

"Jangan ganggu" imbuh kururi.

Hening.

Hening.

Shizuo melihat ada keseriusan di balik kata-kata bocah dihadapannya ini. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan dua anak perempuan kembar yang terus menatapnya tajam. Shizuo mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang membawa sekantung pelastik entah apa isinya pada Mairu dan Kururi.

"Aku bawakan shushi dari restoran Simon. Makanlah." Ucap Shizuo lembut sambil mengacak surai Kururi dan Mairu saat dua bocah itu hanya cengo dan menerima bungkusan dari sang monster ikebukuro. Jelas saja mereka cengo. Beberapa detik lalu Shizuo adalah orang menyebalkan. Tapi tiba-tiba begitu... lembut.. dewasa.. baik pula. Membuat Mairu dan Kururi nyengir heran. Hell yeah. Shizuo kemana kekasaran mu yang tak mengenal tempat dan orang itu?.

"Apa.. ini sogokan?" ucap Mairu ragu. Karena Shizuo di depannya sangat berbeda sekali dari yang mereka tahu. Tapi wajahnya masih datar seperti biasanya.

"Hn, aku tak suka menyogok. Tadinya aku ingin makan dengan kakak mu. Tapi kalau dia sedang tak sehat sushi bukan makanan yang bagus untuknya. Nah aku akan kembali sebentar lagi" ucap Shizuo lalu melangkah menjauhi apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Mairu dan Kururi yang masih bengong heran plus takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Dua bocah kembar itu langsung kembali ke dalam. Lari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Iza-nii. Kau takan percaya apa yang kami lihat" teriak Mairu dari depan pintu kamar Izaya. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya menahan tawa. Tak bertanya ataupun merespon teriakan Mairu. Sementara Mairu dan Kururi yang bingung karena tak ada jawaban mulai mengetuk pintu . memastikan kakaknya ada di sana mendengarkan mereka.

Nihil.

Tak ada respon.

"Mungkin ia tidur" ucap Kururi saat kembarannya menatap bingung padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Sushi ini baunya enak" ucap Mairu semangat.

Izaya yang sedari tadi diam saja cekikikan dengan kelakuan kedua adiknya. Ha-ah. Kedua adiknya pasti kaget melihat ketidak normalan Shizuo. Tunggu bagaimana ia tahu kalau Shizuo datang ke apartemannya?. Ha-ah entahlah. Mungkin naluri atau ikatan batin mereka. Hahahaha.

"Astaga. Kalian, makanlah di meja makan bukan di depan pintu seperti itu" tegur Shizuo yang masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa halangan ke apartemen izaya tanpa permisi.

"Kami harus menjaga Iza-Nii" jawab Mairu datar sembari melahap sushi di tangannya.

Izaya yang berada dibalik pintu hanya berdecak pelan dan memukul keningnya tak menyangka kedua adiknya akan duduk di depan pintu sembari makan bahkan mereka sudah mengunci kamarnya. Izaya takan bisa kabur. Apalagi tak ada jendela. Hanya kaca besar atau jendela yang takan bisa dibuka pastinya. Yang menjadi pemisah antara kamar dan dinding luar apartemennya.

"Ha-ah. Pindah sana. Astaga kalian bahkan mengunci pintu kamar izaya" keluh Shizuo tak habis pikir kedua bocah itu sangat ketat -menjaga kakaknya.

"Ahahahaha. Kau mau masuk Shizuo-San?" tanya Mairu.

"Tentu saja" balas Shizuo.

"Uhnm, boleh.. tapi.." Mairu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Shizuo memejamkan matanya. Yeah ia tahu. Sangat tahu benar apa mau bocah dihadapannya. Paling-paling bocah-bocah ini minta informasi tentang adiknya yang notabene seorang bintang itu.

"Ini" Shizuo mengulurkan dua lembar uang yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Bocah kembar dihadapannya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Apa?" tanya dua bocah itu bersamaan. Merasa di rendahkan karena dianggap meminta sogokan.

"Beli tiket konser adik ku. Hari ini jam enam di akihabara. Sisanya beli minuman dan makanan" jawab Shizuo membuat kedua fans berat adiknya itu berbinar-binar dan langsung menyambar uang dari Shizuo.

"Kami titip Iza-nii yah" ucap Mairu semangat sambil berlari ke luar apartemen.

Izaya memejamkan matanya. Mendengus dengan senyumannya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

_**Clik! Creett!**_

Pintu kamar Izaya sudah terbuka. Shizuo melangkah masuk. Menutup pintu dan memperhatikan seluruh ruangan. Tak ada sosok berambut hitam di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Shizuo duduk di sofa yang mengarah ke kaca atau bisa dibilang jendela besar yang memperlihatkan sebagian aktifitas harian di kota ini.

"Hn flea, ayo makan" ucap shizuo yang tak sedikitpun melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari jendela itu.

_**Ckriit!**_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Shizuo masih tak bergeming. Tetap fokus pada pemandangannya semula.

_**Greep!**_

Kedua tangan kurus dan pucat memeluk Shizuo dari belakang

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Izaya tak melepaskan pelukannya meskipun Shizuo berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Shizuo tak menggubris pertanyaan Izaya sebelumnya.

"Hanya membersihkan wajah ku yang lusuh" balas Izaya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shizuo . Izaya mempererat pelukannya.

"Hnmm.. merindukan ku?" tanya Izaya.

"Menurut mu?" Shizuo bangun dari duduknya. Menghampiri Izaya yang ada di belakang sofa. Shizuo memperhatikan izaya dari atas hingga bawah.

Shizuo menjilat bibirnya. Sangat terangsang dengan Izaya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang hanya menutupi sampai bagian pahanya yang terekspos polos tanpa celana..

Mendekat.

Perlahan.

Pelan.

Kedua tangan Shizuo menyentuh pipi Izaya.

Izaya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tiupan nafas Shizuo yang sudah semakin dekat. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Semakin dekat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Shizuo pelan.

"Begitulah" ucap Izaya sama pelannya dengan Shizuo.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Shizuo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan izaya.

Dan.

_**Cup! Cup! Cup!**_

Ciuman singkat yang sangat singkat tapi menuntut diantara dua insan yang dimabuk rindu.

Izaya memalingkan wajahnya. Menahan Shizuo yang hendak menciumnya lagi dengan kedua tangannya. Shizuo tak suka itu. Dengan wajah kesal ia menarik Izaya dan menjatuhkannya di sofa.

_**Bruukk!**_

"Ah" ringis Izaya.

Shizuo menindihi surai hitam di bawahnya. Mengunci gerakan sang mangsa sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Izaya lagi dengan lebih liar.

Izaya berontak. Tapi tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Jelas saja. Walaupun tubuh shizuo tak sebesar body guard mafia jepang yang badannya macam petinju internasional dengan otot raksasa di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tapi tenaganya yang melebihi tenaga seribu kuda itu menjelaskan kenapa nama panggilannya monster ikebukuro.

Shizuo beralih ke leher jenjang Izaya. Mengecupnya pelan. Menggigit lalu menghisapnya. Membuat lawan mainnya itu mendesah nikmat.

"Ah..aahh.. nnnn. Shizu.. Shizu" rintih Izaya.

"Nhhnnn...nnn.. –ah" lanjut Izaya saat Shizuo menyelipkan tangannya di selangkangan Izaya dan mulut nya yang masih sibuk mengkiss mark leher Izaya. Menyalurkan nafsu yang tertahan berhari-hari itu.

Shizuo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Begitupun Izaya yang masih berusaha menyingkirkan pria diatasnya.

"Shizu Ahnn. . cukup.. "

"Cukup Shizu "

"Aku.. aku.. hnn ahh.. ahhh ahhh"

Protes dari Izaya tak didengarnya. Shizuo tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Menciumi setiap inchi tubuh sang kekasih yang lama tak ia jumpai.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Shizuo mengangkat alis bingung.

Shizuo yang sedang mencumbu sang kekasih di bagian pinggang dan perutnya sontak langsung mendongak ke atas. Menatap sang kekasih yang menggigit bibirnya menahan segala desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu" ucap Shizuo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya.

"Aku suka suara mu" lanjutnya sembari mengecup bibir Izaya. Membuat sang informan mau tak mau melepas gigitannya.

Cium.

Cium.

Ci

"Shizu" ucap Izaya dengan kedua tangan menahan bibir Shizuo yang mau menciumnya lagi.

"Hn?" gumam tanya Shizuo.

"Kau ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu?" tanya Izaya.

"Aigo" keluh Shizuo. Merasa moodnya hancur begitu saja Shizuo bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di lantai.

Izaya pun begerak. Memeluk Shizuo yang bad mood dari sofa di belakang Shizuo. Shizuo membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu memeluknya erat. Saat ini ia sedang cukup kesal. Sebulan jadi sepasang kekasih. Tetap kejar-kejaran di siang hari ditemani lemparan papan tanda atau mesin minuman otomatis. Seminggu tak bertemu. Dan sekarang setelah bertemu malah harus mengingat kajadian memalukan sebulan yang lalu.

"Jangat ingat hal yang itu" ucap Izaya seakan tahu pikiran sang kekasih.

"Ingat saat kau mencium ku dan menjamah tubuh ku?" lanjut Izaya di telinga Shizuo. Membuat sang empunya kembali horny.

"Hnnnnn" desah Izaya saat kekasihnya menciuminya lagi.

"Tentu aku ingat" jawab Shizuo setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Mau main kasar seperti waktu itu hn?" tanya Shizuo dengan seringaian nya.

"Hn. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya kau hampir membunuh ku" balas Izaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan itu" balas Shizuo ketus.

"Hanya ingin bernostalgia" Izaya membenamkan dirinya di tengkuk Shizuo. Menggerakkan kepalanya spontan saat shizuo memperpendek jarak wajah mereka.

Cium.

Cium.

Cium.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut. Shizuo memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Izaya. Menikmati apapun yang dapat digapainya. Bergulat dengan lidah Izaya yang sudah tertatarik untuk melawan.

"Ahn" desah Izaya saat Shizuo melepas ciuman panas itu. Benang saliva menggantung menghubungkan keduanya.

Masih dalam posisi Izaya di belakang Shizuo. Dengan kepala Izaya di atas bahu Shizuo. Keduanya saling pandang dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hn, kuharap kau bisa bermain lembut untuk kali ini" ucap Izaya.

Izaya menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bangun dan terduduk. Shizuo yang merasa terpanggil nalurinya langsung membalikan badan menghadap sang kekasih. Membuka kedua kaki Izaya dan mengulum benda di tengah selangkangan Izaya.

Salahkan Izaya yang keluar kamar mandi tadi tak memakai apapun kecuali kemeja yang sekarang Astaga sudah terlepas tak karuan di badannya.

"Ahnnn" desah Izaya.

Izaya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya sementara yang satu lagi menekan kepala Shizuo. Meminta lebih untuk memanja benda privasinya.

"Hn...ahh..ahh.. Hnnn."

"Shi- Shizu..."

"Ahn.. Shizu-chan.."

"Cukup.. Ahnn.. Cu..kup.. Shi –ah" racau Izaya.

Shizuo tetap mengulum, menghisap, menggigit dan menghisap lagi kejantanan Izaya. Sementara Izaya kini dengan kedua tangannya semakin menekan Shizuo untuk memperdalam lumatan di kejantanannya.

"Ah.. Shi- Shizu.. Cukup.. Aku.. Aku.. Ahhhhhhh" lenguhan panjang pertanda Izaya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Shizuo menelan separuh sperma Izaya. Mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan sperma Izaya. Sementara Izaya sendiri sibuk menormalkan nafasnya dengan bersandar di sofa dan dada yang naik turun memompa udara.

"Masih manis seperti biasanya" ujar Shizuo.

"Aku mau bagian ku" lanjutnya membuat Izaya membelalakan mata.

"Astaga Shizu-chan..aku lelah " balas Izaya.

"Aku tak peduli" dengus Shizuo.

"Ci Oh Astaga" kesal Izaya.

Shizuo langsung menarik Izaya ke pangkuannya. Izaya kini ada di atas paha Shizuo. Dengan kejantanan Shizuo yang sudah sangat menegang di bawah belahan pantat Izaya. Dan kedua tangan Shizuo yang mengocok kejantanan Izaya penuh penekanan.

"Ahnn..ahhh" racau Izaya kemali trun on.

"Kau menikmati ini sayang?" tanya shizuo.

"Aku tak tahan" lanjutnya saat Izaya hanya bisa mendesah atas perbuatan nya.

Shizuo mengangkat tubuh Izaya. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya sendiri yang entah sudah berapalama terekspos dan menegang. Shizuo melebarkan kaki Izaya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di lubang Izaya. Menurunkan tubuh diatasnya pelan.

"Ah.. aishh." rintih Izaya.

" Arrrrggghh" jerit Izaya ketika dengan kasarnya Shizuo mendorong kejantanannya menerobos lubang anal Izaya sekali hentakan.

"Ah..ha..ha..ah" Izaya mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Shizuo merasa Izaya sudah cukup beristirahat.

Izaya mengangguk. Shizuo mengangkat paha Izaya kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Ah..ah..ah-ha ahhh ahh"

"Terus.. Shizu.. lebih cepat.. ahhnn ah ah ahh"

"Ahn.. ahh ahhh ahhh.. yah,, lebih cepat..ahh" racau Izaya heboh.

"Astaga.. Shizuo" protes Izaya saat dengan tiba-tiba Shizuo menghentikan genjotannya di rektum Izaya. Shizuo menyeringai saat kekasihnya menunjukan protes dan wajah kesal.

"Hnn.. ber... ahn.. ber..henti main-main Shizu" ucap Izaya kepayahan karena Shizuo mengulum nipelnya dan memelintir yang satunya lagi.

"Ahh.. Shizu" protes Izaya.

Izaya menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kesal karena Shizuo masih sibuk dengan nipelnya. Mendengus kesal karena tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menggerakkan lagi badannya. Izaya berdecak frustasi.

"Argghhh Shizu.. Cepat genjot aku.. Aku tak tahan" protesnya mendapat seringaian lebar ditambah hisapan panjang di nipelnya. Memberikan sensasi hot untuk sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahnnn.. Hnnnn." Desah Izaya.

"Ah..ahhh.. Ah.. Ahhh.. Cepat.. Le..-bih ce. Shizu.. Ahmmm.. Nnnhhh" racau Izaya.

Sizuo mendorong Izaya. Membaringkan Izaya menyamping. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menggenjot lagi rektum Izaya.

"Ahhnnn. Ah..ahhhmmmm ah ah ahhh" desah Izaya.

Rektum Izaya semakin menyempit. Memijit kejantanan Shizuo dari dalam. Semakin lama semakin cepat genjotan di rektum Izaya. Membuat keduanya hampir sampai puncaknya.

Shizuo berhenti lagi. Menelentangkan Izaya dan menarik bokongnya ke atas. Memposisikan lagi kejantanannya dan menggenjot lagi dengan lebih keras dan cepat. Sementara Izaya hanya mendesah sambil mencengkram sisi sofa menahan sakit dan nikmat di lubang bawahnya.

"Shizu.. ahhnnn. Ahhh ahahh ah aha haha ah,, nnnn ah aha ahh" desah Izaya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnnh~" desahan Izaya saat spermanya menyembul keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya serta tembakan sperma di dalam tubunya dari Shizuo.

Shizuo tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya di rektum Izaya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Izaya.

"Ha-ah Shizu.. "

Hening.

Hening.

"Astaga.. kau tertidur lagi? Ha-ah" keluh Izaya.

'_sebenarnya siapa yang uke disini'_ Izaya membatin. Tak habis pikir kenapa bisa dia yang di posisi uke tapi selalu Shizuo yang tertidur duluan karena kelelahan.

"Ha-Ah.. Shizu.. barang mu masih menancap di tubuh ku.. cepat bangun" Izaya menepuk-nepuk pipi pria di atasnya.

"Shi-Zu.. Shi- Zu ahnnn.. ahhh"

"kau menyuruh ku bangun.. baiklah jangan salahkan aku"

Nampaknya Izaya salah mengambil langkah. Niatnya ingin menyingkirkan Shizuo dari atas tubuhnya malah membangunkan junior Shizuo yang masih menancap di tubuh bawahnya.

Ckckck!, maka di mulailah ronde kedua.

~End~

Omake :

Flashback sebulan lalu.

"Shizuo kau tak berani minum?" ujar Tom penuh ejek.

"Hn aku tak tertarik" jawab Shizuo datar.

Shizuo memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tom dan Shinra masih minum-minum. Dimeja lainnya ada Kadota dan kawanannya sudah sedikit mabuk. Tentu saja kecuali Kadota karena ia bukan tipe penyuka sake ataupun wine.

Hari ini ada perayaan besar yang diadakan Simon direstorannya. Maka terjadilah keramayan ini.

Mata Shizuo menyipit melihat satu sosok yang sedang mabuk berat dan bercanda dengan kawanan Kadota.

Shizuo berdecak kesal. Ia bangkit dan pamit pulang. Sosok yang tadi diperhatikan Shizuo pun ikut bangkit dan mengekori Shizuo dengan berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk.

"Shizu-chan" panggil orang itu manja.

"Kau mabuk _flea, _cepat pulang dan jangan merepotkan ku" jawab Shizuo ketus.

"Ah Shizu-chan kau jahat sekali. Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti ini?" balas Izaya manja.

"Tsk" Shizuo berbalik dan menggendong Izaya ala bridestyle.

"Hehehe" tawa Izaya senang akan perlakuan Shizuo.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dua pasang mata –akan menjadi tiga jika celty tak kehilangan kepalanya– sedaang mengawasi mereka sambil menyeringai jahil dan membuntuti mereka.

Di apartemen Shizuo terdengar rintihan dan desahan keras disana. Membuat kedua orang yang sedang menguping itu bermuka merah semua. Sementara Celty hanya bertolak pinggang menyaksikan tingkah kedua orang didepannya yang tak tau malu menguping kegiatan panas rekan mereka tepat didepan pintu kamar sang tuan rumah.

Jangan tanya bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa masuk ke apartemen Shizuo. Karena~

Selama Shinra bisa menyuap Celty. Apapun yang diinginkan pasti tercapai. Fufufufufu.

Terlalu asik menguping. Tom dan Shinra tanpa sengaja lepas kendali dalam menahan berat tubuh masing-masing. Alhasil pintu terbuka membuat dua insan yang sedang bergemul di atas ranjang itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Kaget?. Tentu saja. Marah?. Pastinya.

Merah.

Merah dimana-mana.

Eits.

Bukan merah darah loh yah.

Merah rona wajah semua orang dalam ruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi itu.

"Grrrr. Tom. Shinra" geram Shizuo sembari melempar meja kecil disampingnya kearah pintu. Kalau saja tak ada Celty yang menarik kedua orang yang hampir jadi sasaran empuk meja yang melayang tadi mungkin Shizuo akan lebih sadis lagi.

"Go..gomen~" Tom dan Shinra menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tak gatal.

Shizuo menatap tajam mereka.

"Celty, bawa mereka enyah dari sini" ujar Shizuo penuh penekanan.

Tanpa babibu Celty langsung menyeret Tom dan Shinra keluar dan menutup pintu tentunya.

Sementara Izaya?. Yah Izaya yang sedari tadi diam ternyata dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan oleh Shizuo. Mulutnya dibekap. Dibagian bawahnya masih tertanam kejantanam Shizuo dan badannya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Fufufufufu.

Shizuo memandang pria dibawahnya. Mendekatkan wajah meraka lalu mencium Izaya lembut.

"Maaf menunda permainan kita" ucap Shizuo.

Izaya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yang benar saja, kau sudah keluar dua kali dan kau masih belum puas?" ucap Izaya.

"Aku takan pernah puas memenuhi dirimu dengan diri ku" jawab Shizuo.

"Cih, memanfaatkan aku yang sedang mabuk dan _merape _ku kasar seperti ini" tutur izaya.

"Apanya yang cinta?" lanjutnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn" shizuo hanya berdehem mengiyakan semua kata-kata Izaya. Bagai mana tidak. Shizuo sudah punya kesibukan sendiri jadi ia hanya meng iyakan saja kata-kata izaya.

Kesibukannya?

Tentu saja memompa kejantanannya di rektum Izaya. Khyahahahahahaha.

So that ninght really long and full of hardcore sex –cause shizuo really motivated– for the two of them. Firstninght diintip shinra dan tom memang memalukan untuk keduanya. Tapi berhubung shizuo itu muka tembok jadi didepan orang ya dia pura-pura ngambek saja. Aslinya sih malu sangat itu shizuo.

~End of omake~

'thanks for read'

Uahhh.. entah bagai mana ini fic pertama ku dengan pairing Shizuox Izaya from durarara.

Maafkan atas kenekatanku membuat rated M yah readers. Walaupun gaje. Kuharap tetap berkesan dihati kalian. ^^

Ini kutipan faforite ku dari **Author fanfic faforite** ku :

"_penulis tanpa kritik dan saran hanyalah butiran debu"_

So R&R please. Thanks ^^


End file.
